Cake
by ClockworkCheetah
Summary: Izaya looses his memory from being hit on the head. He decides to offer Shizuo some cake to forgive what he did in the past. Izuo. Rated T.


**Thank you, Shameless-Fish, for helping me get the plot to flow smoothly~ **

**Warning! This story contains Yaoi (boyXboy), sexual themes, strong language and Izaya Orihara. Read at your own risk.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-/-**

_**Cake**_

An signpost collided with Izaya's head. The impact was powerful enough to cause him to collaspe on to the floor in pain. The figure of a familar ex-bartender filled the informaton broker's field of vision.

"Ugh..." Izaya murmured, slightly unfocused.  
>"Bastard! I told you to fucking stay out of Ikebukuro." Shizuo yelled.<br>"You... hit my head..." Izaya rubbed the back of it. He could feel a bruise forming.  
>"You fucking deserved it, Flea." Shizuo replied.<br>"But... why? I didn't do... anything..."  
>Shizuo was taken back. "What?"<br>Izaya stared at him. "I've done nothing..."  
>"What the fuck are you talking about? You're the cause of most the shit that happens around here!" Shizuo said. What the hell was going on?<br>"What? But... I don't remember doing anything." Izaya's voice was barely audible. He was rubbing his head again.

Shizuo blinked. Did he do this? He did hit Izaya's head pretty bad.

"Izaya," Shizuo leaned down, until he was at Izaya's level. "Tell me. Do you know who I am?"  
>Izaya frowned, then shook his head. "No clue."<br>"Shizuo Heiwaijima. Ring any bells?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Do you know who _you_ are?" Shizuo asked, growing a little worried.  
>"You called me 'Izaya'. Is that my name?" Izaya asked in return.<br>"Izaya Orihara. Do you know where you live?"  
>"In... in... Shinjuku? Yeah... an appartment in Shinjuku."<br>_Well, that's something. I guess... _Shizuo thought. _I should take him to Shinra's, though. _

Shizuo picked up Izaya by the hood of his coat and swung him over his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Izaya said. "Put me down! Where the hell are you taking me!" He started to struggle.  
>"I'm taking you to Shinra." Shizuo replied, ignoring the punches and kicking.<br>"Who the hell is Shinra?" Izaya growled, clearly still annoyed. However, his struggling began to subside.  
>"A doctor."<br>"A _doctor?_ Why? I'm fine!" Izaya glowered.  
>"Clearly you're not. Otherwise, you might have a damn clue on who you are." Shizuo retorted.<p>

Izaya fell silent. Several moments passed when he spoke up again.

"Will this Shinra guy... regain my memories?" Izaya asked quietly.  
>"Dunno. Maybe." Shizuo sounded emotionless.<p>

_Wouldn't it be better if Izaya never remembered? _

"Hey, Mr. Bartender, I owe you." Izaya suddenly said, breaking Shizuo out of his thoughts.  
>"Owe me? For what?" Shizuo asked, surprised.<br>"If you never decided to take me to this Shinra, I might be wondering the streets, with no clue of where or who I am." Izaya said, seriously.  
>"He might not do anything to help, though. Shinra is weird and makes no sense," Shizuo replied. "I doubt he can bring memories back, actually."<br>"Ah, well..." Izaya murmered to himself.

-/-/-/-

"Well... this isn't something you see everyday." Shinra said, when he opened the door to find Shizuo with Izaya over his shoulder.  
>"Shut up, Shinra." Shizuo said, barging past him.<br>"Hi, Shinra!" Izaya said, cheerfully.

Shinra waited for Izaya and Shizuo to settle on the couch till he decided to speak up again.

"Ok, Shizuo. What's going on?" He asked.  
>"Izaya... lost his memory." Shizuo replied, sheepishly.<br>"How, exactly?"  
>"I hit him with a signpost."<br>"Not the slightest bit surprised. Did he loose all of it?"  
>"No. He remembers where he lives, but that's really it. Doesn't know who I am, or himself."<br>"So, he doesn't hate you anymore?"

Izaya sat up at the mention of this.

"I hate you?" He said in a somewhat hurt tone. "Is that why you threw a signpost at me?"

Shizuo remained silent. He turned to face Shinra.

"Why did you bring that up?" Veins appeared on Shizuo's head.  
>Shinra looked flustered. "I-I thought you told him!"<br>"Why would I remind him?"

Izaya decided it would be a good time to interrupt.

"Bartender! Listen to me." He said, almost yelled.

Both Shizuo and Shinra stared at him.

"What... uh... Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"I have _absolutely _no idea what I've done, but I want to make it up with you."

_What is he saying? _Shizuo thought. _Does he want to be forgiven? He doesn't remember, so..._

"What do you mean?" Shizuo felt slightly nervous.  
>"I mean what I said. Do you like cake?" Izaya replied.<br>"That's a bit random and sudden..." Shizuo said. What did Izaya have in mind?  
>"It's simple, enough. Do you like cake?" Izaya repeated.<br>"Yeah, I do." Shizuo frowned.  
>"Well~ Let's have forgiveness cake!" Izaya smiled sweetly.<br>"Forgiveness... cake?"  
>"Yes, Bartender. Forgiveness cake. Cake of forgiveness~"<br>"Maybe..."  
>"Well, if you decide not to miss the oppotunity of having delicious forgiveness cake, it will be at my appartment. Come whenever you want, but preferbly at late evening, so I can prepare it." Izaya turned to Shinra. "You can't come, Shinra. Bartenders only."<br>"But Shizuo isn't a bartender anymore..."  
>"Well... people who wear bowties then!" Izaya said, firmly.<br>"Right..."

Izaya stood up.

"I'm going home. I think I remember the way." He marched out.

Minutes passed. Shinra finally spoke.

"That was... weird."  
>"He seems keen to make up with me." Shizuo observed, mostly to himself.<br>"I think you should go." Shinra said suddenly.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yeah. It's about time you got over your arguement. You're like a married couple."  
>"A married...? The <em>fuck?<em>" Shizuo stuttered.  
>"Just saying." Shinra smirked. "But, anyway, you should go. Maybe, afterwards, you'll be best friends forever and you won't destroy half of Ikebukuro everyday."<br>"... Fine. I'll go." Shizuo decided.

-/-/-/-

_Shinjuku, outside Izaya's appartment, late evening._

Shizuo knocked on the door. He didn't even know why he was doing this. Izaya opened the door with tremendous speed.

It was almost like Izaya was standing in front of the door the entire time, waiting for Shizuo to knock.

"You're here! You're here!" Izaya exclaimed.  
>"Yeah... I am." Shizuo was a little creeped out. Izaya was a little <em>too<em> happy to see him.  
>"This is great! I thought you would never come!" He pointed at the couch. "Sit."<p>

Shizuo sat down. Izaya handed him a drink.

"Here~ Drink it." Izaya smiled innocently.  
>"Thanks." Shizuo took a long gulp. Izaya watched closely, his expression unreadable.<p>

"Uhh... where's the cake?" Shizuo asked, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. As if something bad will happen.  
>"Oh, that? I'll get it in a minute~" Izaya said cheerfully.<br>"Ok then." Shizuo mumbled. Wasn't the point of this cake, though?  
>Izaya seemed to sense Shizuo's disappointment. "Don't worry. You'll get the cake." He said, with a charming smile. "You'll get it... right now."<p>

Shizuo suddenly felt light-headed. A strong sense of drowsiness overwhelmed him. He couldn't move properly. What was happening to him?

Izaya was still sitting there.

Sitting there, _smiling._

Why?

Why was he smiling like that?

Izaya walked over to Shizuo.

"Ok, Shizu-chan. I have one simple question for you." Izaya spoke with no emotion in his voice.

He then leaned forward to whisper in Shizuo's ear.

"Did you notice... _I never had a drink?_"

It began to dawn on Shizuo what had happened. He stared at Izaya with wide eyes.

"My, my Shizu-chan. You are slow at times. But, you're starting to follow. I guess you know I use drugs~?"

Shizuo knew Izaya drugged people. Why didn't it occure to him? Although something else did.

"You called me... Shizu-chan?" He practically dragged the words out his mouth.  
>Izaya snorted. "I've always called you that, Shizu-chan~ Why is it any different now?"<br>"You... lost your memories."

Izaya said nothing.

Then his smile widened. And widened. Until...

He laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Shizuo had no idea how long it took before Izaya calmed down. It felt like forever. Eventually, Izaya settled and stared at Shizuo with his piercing, crimson eyes.

"You're so goddamn stupid! I never lost my memory, Shizu-chan. I knew who you were. I saw the chance to get you here... and I seized it." He spoke in a disturbing tone.  
>"Chance for what?"<p>

He shouldn't of said that.

Within seconds, Izaya pinned Shizuo to the couch. Izaya propped himself comfortably on top of him. Thanks to the drugs, Shizuo couldn't push him off or anything. Izaya was now in control.

"Do you understand now?" Izaya grinned.

Izaya pouted. "Oh~ You've gone all quiet now." Izaya leaned in. "Are you sad, because there is no cake?"  
>"No..."<br>"I promised you that'll you'll get your cake now."  
>"... I don't see it.."<br>Izaya smiled darkly. "This _is_ the cake."

Shizuo looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Izaya grinned like a maniac.

"I guess I should of mentioned we're not having _your_ favourite kind of cake..." Izaya said. There was only a small gap between Izaya's and Shizuo's lips.

"We're having..._ MY favourite kind._"

The gap was filled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this XD  
>Anyone else want Izaya's forgiveness cake? I'm sure he'll save you some ;D<strong> 


End file.
